DA TEBYA LUBLYU
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: KAI Y RAY dos personas muy diferentes entre si... TENIENDO QUE PASAR POR LA MALDAD DEL ORGULLOSO VOLTAIRE HIWATARI solo una palabra podra unirlos: TE AMO solo una palabra podra separarlos: MUERTE Susurrar a tu oído: "Mientras yo te extraño... mi


Da tebya lublyu

_¿Cómo podría olvidar tus labios, tus besos, tus caricias?... aun las tengo grabadas en el alma y en el corazón con aquel fuego que desprendías cuando estabas a mi lado… tanto tiempo ya ha pasado desde la ultima vez que escuche tu voz que temo olvidarla, no quiero hacerlo porque olvidarle seria como perder de nuevo mi razón para vivir. Muchos días me levanto y puedo percibir tu olor pero cuando abro los ojos no estas… y recuerdo la triste verdad…_

_Como quisiera estar en tus brazos Oír tus dulces palabras de amor_

_Pero… tu ya no estas…_

Era de noche en la mansión Hiwatari, el clima era templado pero dentro de esta no parecía igual, los gritos, las amenazas y dolor irrumpían aquel recinto provocando una tormenta de furia por parte del mayor

-Kai!!! No puedes estar hablando enserio, sabes que toda mi fortuna va a pasar a tus manos y por ello necesito que consolidases la empresa casándote con la mujer que te he escogido como esposa- grito enérgicamente

-te he dicho que no me voy a casar con ella ni con nadie – apretó sus puños y lo miro directamente- yo ya he escogido a alguien como compañero

-Qué te refieres a este simple mensajero de nuestra empresa?-señalo al neko que estaba detrás de Kai - no puedes ser tan idiota… ya te lo dije si lo que quieres es tener una aventura con el, no hay problema al fin y al cabo las personas como él, solo sirven para eso… pero tienes que casarte con Hilari

El neko miraba aquella situación, temía abrir la boca, sabia que esa discusión solo era entre Kai y su abuelo, pero cuanto le había dolido aquel comentario… no era verdad, el quería estar con el peliazul. No quería ser solo una aventura, le quería… Y le dolía el pecho así que solo agacho la mirada

-no te atrevas…-Kai sujeto la capa de su abuelo fuertemente – no te atrevas a hablar así del hombre al que amo… o podría olvidarme que eres mi abuelo- lo miro desafiante y seguro de si mismo

-¿serias capaz de golpear a tu propio abuelo por ese mugroso?

-si- contesto secamente Kai

Ray sujeto el brazo del ojigrana y negó con la cabeza, no podía permitir que llegara a tanto

– No… kai es tu abuelo!! –dijo desesperado y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos

El bicolor lo miro y aflojo el agarre con el que tenia sujetado a su abuelo – No quiero tu herencia… no quiero ser solo tu instrumento para perdurar un apellido que me hará infeliz-susurro – porque eso me iré de esta casa y de tu vida, me voy con la persona con la que quiero estar y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo

El bicolor se separo de su abuelo y sujeto fuertemente la mano de Ray –veámonos – con la otra acaricio su mejilla, para limpiar algunas lagrimas del chico

Ray obedeció al ruso y camino a su lado apretando su mano a la de su novio, trato con ese gesto de reconfortarlo, cuando lo miro pudo ver que tenia cerrados los ojos, le dolía dejar su única familia de esa manera, y eso el neko podía entenderlo

-Cuando cruces esa puerta dejaras de ser mi nieto y te juro que vivo o muerto; nunca te dejare ser feliz- advirtió el viejo, pero kai solo miro al neko, le sonrió y continúo caminando hasta salir de aquella casa, a la cual nunca volvería

Todo el camino el ruso permaneció callado, estaba ausente, triste, así que el neko lo abrazo por la espalda y el bicolor reacciono y piso el acelerador de la moto para llegar lo antes posible a la casa del neko

Una vez que llegaron al pequeño apartamento del chino, este era muy pequeño a comparación con la mansión Hiwatari, solo había una pequeña cocina y la recamara. Kai se sentó en la cama su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, era como si estuviese perdido entre tinieblas, el pelinegro se acerco lentamente hasta donde el peliazul se encontraba y se arrodillo frente a el… tuvo miedo de su reacción pero se armo de valor y sujeto su mano llevándola a su pecho

-Aun puedes regresar… te juro que no me importaría si decides dejarme… o me conviertes en tu aman… amante…- Ray hablo pausadamente, las palabras no salían como esperaba, y Kai inmediatamente lo miro a los ojos totalmente sorprendido- no quiero que sufras… me bastaría con solo un poco de tu cercanía…

-Ray…mírame-el bicolor tomo su mentón con su mano para que el neko lo mirara a los ojos- ¿realmente eso quieres?

-No… -negó también con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar- no quiero… yo quiero tenerte a mi lado, solo para mi, pero tampoco puedo pretender que renuncies a tu familia, a todo … por alguien como yo … Kai… te amo… perdóname…

-baka…-Kai lo atrajo hacia si, y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte, intenso; como si su vida pendiera de ello, como si se quisieran transmitir lo mucho que se amaban con ese abrazo- no necesito nada… ni dinero, ni familia, mucho menos un apellido… si tu no estas a mi lado… no podría concebir mi vida si tu no estas dentro de ella… te adoro…te amo

-Kai… -Ray rompió el contacto y clavo sus ojos miel en los del peliazul – hazme el amor…

Kai sonrió y capturo sus labios en un beso tierno, y lleno de cariño como el momento lo ameritaba… era extraño siempre había sido frío e intolerante pero desde que el chino entro a su vida había descubierto una parte de el que no conocía, una que podía ser tierna y apasionada

Kai sin perder tiempo agarro de la cintura al neko para poder profundizar el beso el cual, se volvió hambriento, lleno de deseo, metió su lengua dentro de su cavidad, el beso se tornaba cada vez más agresivo pues las lenguas de ambos luchaban por mas contacto… se separaron nuevamente por falta de aire; los ojos del neko irradiaban amor, así que el peliazul lo jalo hacia la cama donde lo acostó y se acomodo sobre el

-mmm… Kai- gimió el neko al sentir sus cuerpos estar en contacto – y gimió más fuerte cuando sintió la boca del ruso sobre su cuello

-Ray..-susurro mientras lamía, mordía y succionaba el cuello del neko dejando notables marcas en el… marcándolo como suyo

Kai se encontraba extasiado al igual que el neko.. le excitaba oír esos hermosos gemidos salir de sus sonrosados labios por los roces que le daba apropósito a su cuerpo. Así que comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la camisa… acariciando su piel expuesta y sus pezones un tanto duros, lentamente comenzó a sacarle la camisa dejando su pecho totalmente a su disposición sin la molesta tela… comenzó a besarlo a delinear ese cuerpo tan perfecto y suave , sus manos comenzaron a tocar la entrepierna del neko y pudo sentir perfectamente como vibro ante el contacto… eso le hizo sonreír orgulloso, así que comenzó a tocar más y más rápido en un ritmo que llego a ser para su amante delirantemente tortuoso quien ya no podía contener sus gemidos.

Comenzó a lamer uno de aquellos erectos pezones, después el otro, los metia a su boca succionándolos con lujuria y el neko simplemente arqueaba la espalda anta aquella sensación, se sentía también muy excitado, su lengua dejo de jugar con aquellos botones rosados para con su lengua comenzar a recorrer el abdomen, con movimientos lentos y se detuvo un momento para recorrer el ombligo del neko, sabia que esa era la zona más erógena del su pelinegro y puso énfasis en brindarle la mejor atención, el menor simplemente sujeto el hombro de Kai… en verdad le gustaba cuando el fénix hacia eso…

Beso aquel orificio provocándole cosquillas al neko y continúo su camino, pero se encontró con que el pantalón estorbaba en el, así que rápidamente le despojo del pantalón y bóxer

-ka…i..- el neko estaba sonrojado totalmente, aun se avergonzaba al sentirse observado por el otro, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados tratando reprimir aquellas sensaciones

-Ray.. Eres tan hermoso… por ello me enamore de ti- lo atrajo hacia si y lo abrazo contra su cuerpo sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de su amante

-ka..i.. aun tienes ropa…te quiero sin ella…- tales palabras salieron de la boca del gatito que Kai también se sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía al neko tan decidido de si mismo, y eso le gusto…

Ray se separo y comenzó a despojarlo de su chamarra, y playera, Kai solo se dejaba hacer, sensualmente bajo las manos hasta donde estaba el pantalón y deslizo su mano ligeramente para rozar el miembro ya excitado del ruso… provocando un nuevo sonrojo y gemido por parte de este, sonrió y desabrocho el pantalón, después el ojigrana se saco el pantalón muy aprisa, mientras el neko lo observaba degustándose con la imagen frente a el, en verdad era guapísimo… estaba enamorado lo supo desde el primer día en que se había entregado a Kai

El ojimiel se volvió a enredar en el cuerpo de Kai, la sensación ahora era más placentera, podía sentir la piel nívea de Kai, sobre su piel morena, la temperatura era exquisita

-Ahhhhhh!- este no pudo reprimir un gemido

Kai se devoraba los labios del neko en un beso cargado de ansias, probando la dulce miel de su boca, a la vez que volvía a recostar al pelinegro, de nuevo comenzó a descender entre besos y caricias de ambos, hasta que llego a la hombría del neko la cual se la metió completamente a la boca

-Kai… ahh!!!- el pelinegro se estremeció y movió sus caderas instintivamente en busca de más contacto, subía y bajaba era como una tortura deliciosa, su boca, su lengua y sus dientes tocaban todos los puntos sensibles de aquella zona, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron cuando se percato que el peliazul metía uno de sus dedos en su entrada, sintiendo como acariciaba con este la pequeña cavidad… después siguieron dos y por ultimo tres…

La invasión le producía una oleada profunda de placer el hecho de que su miembro estuviera en a boca de Kai lo volvía algo más desquiciante, solo podía apretar las sabanas con sus manos para intentar poder concentrarse, ero eso si seria una tarea difícil

-ka... Ka…i… hazlo… hazlo ya…

Kai dejo aun lado su labor y saco de su boca el miembro de Ray sin antes darle un pequeño mordisco

-que hago?- pregunto como ingenuamente

-hazlo… metemela… no aguanto- Ray realmente ya no era dueño de su cuerpo, este le exigía el siguiente paso, ni siquiera podía hablar claramente, y Kai parecía que estuviera jugando

-dime que quieres.. Que te tome… pidemelo

-Kai… onegai… tómame- cuanto trabajo le había costado decir aquellas cuantas palabras; su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió que los dedos de Kai salieron de su entrada- ah… Kai… deprisa…

-esta bien…

Kai tenía los ojos casi negros, ya que la excitación había dilatado al máximo sus pupilas y besando a Ray empezó a deslizarse en su interior hasta que toda su masculinidad estuvo dentro de aquel estrecho y acogedor lugar.

Al sentir a Kai dentro de él, Ray gimió de deseo, se movió cuidadosamente tratando de pedirle a Kai en un movimiento demandante de cadera que comenzara a moverse y a apagar con sus embestidas aquel ardiente fuego que consumía todo su cuerpo.

Kai, sin embargo, no se movía en lo absoluto. No hasta que el cuerpo de Ray le explicara sin necesidad de palabras que era lo que deseaba. Y pronto el cuerpo de Ray habló. El peliazul empezó a moverse dentro de él, saboreando las sensaciones que se disparaban en su cuerpo.

Con una de sus manos busco la masculinidad de Ray y la comenzó a masajear, primero con movimientos lentos, para después pasar a rápidos.

Sus empujones y el movimiento de su mano se combinaban en una perfecta sincronía, en la cual pretendía darle todo el placer del mundo a su neko. Kai luchaba por contenerse, temblando, anteponiendo el placer de Ray al suyo propio.

-Kai… –susurró levantando aun más las caderas contra el ruso.

-Ray… te amo.. te amo…

Sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, Ray se sujetó a su trasero y se apretó con todas sus fuerzas contra Kai, y el ruso dejo escapar un gemido y comenzó a moverse dentro de Ray, cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, llegando mas y mas adentro.

El neko se colgó entonces de sus hombros, cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a crecer y crecer sin medida, cuando comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas cerca de aquel lugar de éxtasis que estaba esperándolo.

Jamás habían hecho el amor así, esa noche era mágica y diferente, Kai quería demostrarle al neko que si se quedaba con el, era porque era especial, porque era el único ser al que podía amar y no le importaba dejar todo si estaba a su lado, y el neko se estaba entregando completamente a Kai, si el había abandonado todo por estar juntos… él le entregaría todo su ser, sus sentimientos, su mente, su corazón… su cuerpo, para que hiciera lo que quisiera con el, para que lo amara como el lo amaba

-K...Kai... –gimió Ray al sentir la mano del ruso aumentar la presión sobre su endurecida virilidad -¡Kai!

Los espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo, y Ray se apretó aún más contra Kai, como invitándolo a compartir su éxtasis, al que él llegó un instante después.

-¡Ray! –gritó lleno de placer.

Kai cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Aquel momento estaba siendo exquisito, poderoso, completo y hasta el último ápice de su energía se consumió en él.

Entonces se dejó caer sobre Ray y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No supo cuanto tiempo paso así, pero poco a poco la realidad volvió a abrirse paso en su mente e intento salir de él.

-¡No te muevas aun! –pidió el neko abrazando a Kai por el cuello, evitando a toda costa que el ruso se quitara -quiero tenerte un rato así –sus piernas, que en ningún momento habían dejado de rodear a Kai, se apretujaron aun más.

Con una sonrisita traviesa, Kai buscó sus labios, entreteniéndose dándole pequeños besitos y después en aquella bonita nariz, para pasar rápidamente a besar los párpados, las mejillas, la frente y finalmente regresar a aquellos bien formados labios que tanto adoraba besar.

Ray saboreo por ultima vez la deliciosa sensación de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo y le indico a Kai que podía salir

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Kai se tumbó a su lado y cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas. Ray se refugio en sus brazos, casi ronroneando de placer en aquella posición Ray sintió que Kai lo observaba.

-porque me miras así?

-hace meses no me podía imaginar tan feliz como ahora- lo apretó más contra si

-si recuerdo que nos conocimos en aquel café, cuando tu abuelo me mando a darte unos documentos..

-tu voz fue lo único que pudo hacer que pudiera apartar los ojos de la laptop (o como se escriba), en ese momento comenzó a latir mi corazón

-quizás.. tu nunca te percataste de mi existencia antes, pero yo tenia tiempo de haberte visto, desde aquella vez que te mire desde lejos, me quede cautivado, tanto que averigüé todo de ti, y esperaba hasta altas horas de la noche para verte cuando salías de trabajar, supe que te gustaba el capuchino con dos cucharadas de azúcar…

-je… ¿tanto así te gustaba?.. Ahora entiendo porque supiste exactamente que tomaría cuando te invite un café

- si- sonrojado- me sigues gustando así… pero de lejos te veías tan presumido, tan arrogante que me daba miedo acercarme a ti, o que me cayeras tan mal que rompieras el pedestal donde te había puesto realmente estaba loco.. Pues desde la primera cita me enamore de ti como un idiota

- y yo te hice el amor…

-si.. lo recuerdo, a pesar de que éramos tan diferentes; cuando tomaste mi mano se me olvido esa diferencia, y cada vez que lo haces se me sigue olvidando que somos tan diferentes…

-Dicen los románticos que ese es un buen comienzo- el ojigrana se ladeo un poco para poder respirar el aroma del pelo de Ray- ¿No lo crees?

Ray no contesto más palabras se dejo envolver por el calor del peliazul y en respuesta beso el hombro del ruso

_No se cuantos días pasaron, en realidad ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue el más valioso de toda mi vida, cada día nos amábamos de formas diferentes, desarrollaste todos mis sentidos: mi nariz podía olerte a cualquier distancia, o podía percibir tu aroma en cada cosa que estaba en la casa, hiciste que pudiera notar todas las tonalidades del cielo, cuando nos escapábamos de nuestros trabajos para irnos a contemplar las nubes, mi piel solo reaccionaba al contacto con la tuya, tu voz era la única que al pronunciar mi nombre me podía hacer estremecer de tal manera que sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y mis labios solo podían probar el dulce sabor de tu boca._

_Pero no me enseñaste como podría sobrevivir sin tu amor… talvez por eso, aquel día llego… el día que conocí el significado del dolor._

-vamonos Ray!!!!-

-ya desesperado, estaba acabando de cocinar el arroz – salio el neko con una canasta, con agradable aroma

-Sabes que no me gusta el arroz- frunció el seño el fénix

-Pero a mí si… además te prepare también de tu comida rusa que no me gusta

-¿De veras? – El ojigrana se acerco al neko, cariñosamente lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla-

te prepare _obyed y de postre blini_ me costo trabajo pero lo conseguí… nunca imagine que la comida rusa fuera complicada

-Me dan ganas de adelantar el postre- el peliazul comenzó a besar a su oreja y morderla - tengo ganas de blini sobre ti

- //////// kai no tenias tanta prisa vamonos!!!- como pudo se separo de su acosador

Kai no tuvo otra alternativa que subir a la moto dejando para después lo que estaba empezando, espero a que Ray acomodara la canasta y subiera para arrancar la moto, se fueron por toda la autopista principal de tokio, a Kai siempre le gustaba ese camino porque estaba lleno de vegetación, de montañas, de ríos… siempre iban a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde había un gran campo, y al final una cueva que siempre ocupaban para comer lo que había preparado el neko… y que siempre terminaban haciendo otra cosa

"Algo pasa" pensó Kai cuando piso el acelerador… en ese momento recordó las palabras de su abuelo "_Cuando cruces esa puerta dejaras de ser mi nieto y te juro que vivo o muerte nunca te dejare ser feliz", _entonces Kai sonrió –si fui feliz- se dijo así mismo

-pasa algo Kai? – el pelinegro le pregunto al no alcanzar a escuchar lo dicho por Kai, por la velocidad que llevaban

-Ray quitame el casco y pontelo – grito para le escuchara el neko

-Pero…

-Hazlo… no puedo ver bien el camino

El neko le obedeció inmediatamente y se lo puso

-Ray… abrázame fuerte y dime que me amas… dime ¿te he hecho feliz este tiempo?- volvió a gritarle el ojigrana al neko, este no entendía la actitud que Kai estaba tomando en ese momento, pero no le dio importancia e hizo lo que le pidió

-TE AMOOOOO!!!! Y CLARO QUE ME HAS HECHO FELIZ, NUNCA LO HE SIDO COMO HASTA AHORA!!!- se apretó mas contra el, abrazándolo tan fuerte que temió lastimarlo

-Dime de nuevo que me amas - volvió a gritar pero esta vez su voz se escucho desesperada

-TE AMOOOO!!!! TE AMOOOO KAI HIW…-

El neko no pudo terminar la frase la moto se había estrellado con un trailer que se había atravesado, todo se torno oscuro y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos por un instante miro fijamente al peliazul que era subido en una camilla lleno de sangre… estiro la mano pero no pudo alcanzarlo y nuevamente callo inconsciente.

-Ka…i…. kai….

_Ese día te fuiste… me dejaste solo, tu abuelo había mandado a cotarle los frenos a la motocicleta, tu lo supiste en ese momento y no me dijiste nada para no asustarme… por eso me diste el casco para que a mi no me pasara nada… por ello quisiste que te gritara que te amaba… querías llevarte esas palabras, y ahora se que moriste sabiendo que si… que me habías hecho feliz_

_Me protegiste hasta el ultimo momento, aún puedo sentir tus brazos sujetándome en el momento del choque y mis lagrimas salen por si solas, cuando recuerdo que susurraste a mi oído…_

_Yo también te amo… tranquilo pronto pasara_

_No sabes cuantas veces después de aquel día tuve entre mis manos algo _

_Filoso que pudiera cortar mi vida para estar a tu lado… quería alcanzarte, pero comprendí que si tu me dejaste vivir un tiempo más, que si tu me protegiste ¿Quién era yo para decidir quitarme la vida, si tu me la habías regalado?_

_Se que esta es un lugar mejor, pero quería encontrar el medio para yo poder hablar contigo, poder decirte cuanto te amo… poder decirte adiós… decirte que aquí donde me dejaste todo esta peor que al igual que tu… mi voluntad y esperanza también murió… te quiero platicar que todo sale mal pero que te alcanzare cuando tenga la oportunidad de que el destino así lo diga _

_Te quiero abrazar... Quiero que toda vuelva a ser igual… mi vida ahora es tan triste… _

_No te odio por dejarme aquí será difícil pero mientras recuerde todo aquello que me diste se que podré soportarlo… pero no creo que pueda volver a caer en el amor si no es contigo_

_Susurrar a tu oído:_

"_Mientras yo te extraño… mi vida desvanece más"_

_Fin _


End file.
